A Time To Change
by Mariss95
Summary: Follow Nate Archibault in his journey through highschool. Firendships, love, family and, of course, lots of Gossip.
1. Pilot

_**DISCLAIMER: i own neither the book nor the characters, This is just made for fun!**_

_**Hi! This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic**__**. Came up with this idea some time ago, and finally decided to write it down, so i leave it here for your enjoyment :) Plese tell me what you think about it, i would really apreciate it. ¡Hope you like it! **__By the way, my mother language is Spanish, so this fic inst in perfect englidh. Therefore, be gentle on me people! :)_

_xoxo_

_Lauren_

* * *

**"A Time to Change"**

**1) Pilot:**

Asleep.

Wish I could only close my eyes and make everything that was happening disappear. Go back in time; take other choices, better ones, so as this wouldn't be happening.

But it was.

I was standing in the middle of it. The floor under my feet was cracking, opening, inviting me to fall inside. If only letting it take me would be so easy! But I couldn't. I knew I had a choice to make, and it had to be the right one this time. No more mistakes, no more flaws allowed.

I looked around, but only could see their faces, their eyes, staring deeply down at me. Sweat falling down my face. My legs were shaking. I couldn't even stand still. Could feel the pressure on me, pushing me to the breaking point, to the edge of that huge crack that continued to open at my feet.

It was the time to step up and finally become a man.


	2. Newborn

_**DISCLAIMER: i own neither the book nor the characters, This is just made for fun!**_

_**Hi! This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic**__**. Came up with this idea some time ago, and finally decided to write it down, so i leave it here for your enjoyment :) Plese tell me what you think about it, i would really apreciate it. ¡Hope you like it! **__By the way, my mother language is Spanish, so this fic isnt in perfect english, but made my best, so hope you at least like it :)_

_xoxo_

_Lauren_

* * *

**2) Newborn:**

Darkness filled my eyes. There was nothing visible nearby; just slow and quiet whispers were heard... but nothing seen. Felt so calm, perfect… but as always, life was nothing like that; it mostly sucked. So I didn't even had to think to realize that that peace and quite wouldn't last much,

I opened my eyes roughly and looked around me, and quickly saw a bunch of guys laughing their ass off at me, and realized they had been punching my back, trying to bring me back to reality, to hell.

Their faces were red with excitement as the continued to look for distracted people to play pranks with. Still giggling at me, they turned around looking for more victims. Fools. Alana Martins, sitting right next to Anthony, was the next one. Her head rested on the table, over the economy books, which were now full of drool. Gross.

Already knowing her destiny, I turned around to face again the front of the classroom, at Mr. Verdont, who was still chattering about some stupid calculus exercise, which nobody clearly mattered.

I wondered, when the hell would us need that? Not to brag or anything, but all our parents have their own accountants that make those boring stuff for them. There was no point at all to waste time in such useful things! And less have to take exams of it!

As you can see, school isn't my stuff.

Tried to pay attention to his speech, or to the thousands numbers he had written in the blackboard during my morning nap, but nothing made sense. Ok, have to admit, didn't try much, but it was no use!

My head started to weight more, my eyes closed slowly. Yeah, five beers drunk three hours before school wasn't a good thing. But it beat pot, didn't it?

And then it happened.

Mr. Verdont faced the classmates and I was getting ready to hear one of his never-ending-reproaching-full-of-angst speeches, but surprisingly he passed on the ten people that were asleep and mostly drunk, and only complained about noises in the back.

There she was.

In the middle of a group of five or six girls, didn't count them really, sitting in all her glory. I know, when did I become so poetic? Never actually, but had had English class in the previous period, so Shakespeare had stuck on me.

Her golden hair glowing, short, but pretty, rested on her shoulders softly, like caressing her uniform shirt. But that wasn't the best thing about her: her smile, her laugh totally beat her looks. She sounded so alive, so genuine, like something I've never heard before. Wanted to join her, know what she laughed about, but had to resign to only watch her from the distance.

She had big bright eyes, which looked like they were filled with some kind of liquid turquoise stone. She got me hypnotized in the moment i first saw her. There was something in her face, a mystery that invited me in. Who was her? Why haven't I seen her before? Too many question and no answers available.

Could just reach out to her desk and introduce myself, but that would be very desperate, and i wanted to look anything but that. Although, knew what she would say or how she would react. Had some experience with girls. But for some odd reason I felt out of territory there.

The bell rang, stopping me from keep thinking on alternatives, and start thinking of actions. I gathered my things quickly, but when I turned around to look for her she was already leaving the room; walking gracefully with her books in her tiny white hands, followed by her four chatty friends.

Yeah, life did suck most of the time.

* * *

_**Hey people!**_

_Seems like our white and shinny knight had lost his armor. Whats left to Constance without Archibault's charm and confidence? Well, guess we will figure it out soon. And what about this misterious girl with a kindda-drug attraction thats dragging our cute N crazy? We're gonna find out about that too. Never heard of her, tough, which means, no good gossip material... well, at least until now, right Natie? _

_xoxo_

_gg_


	3. Stalker

_**DISCLAIMER: i own neither the book nor the characters, This is just made for fun!**_

_**Hi! This is my first Gossip Girl fanfic**__**. Came up with this idea some time ago, and finally decided to write it down, so i leave it here for your enjoyment :) Plese tell me what you think about it, i would really apreciate it. ¡Hope you like it! **__By the way, my mother language is Spanish, so this fic isnt in perfect english, but made my best, so hope you at least like it :)_

_xoxo_

_Lauren_

* * *

**3) Stalker****:**

After I finished gathering my books I run out of the classroom, to the hall, now full of girls and boys that rushed out off school to enjoy their free periods or get late lunch.

Didn't see her anywhere. Even in my tiptoes, she wasn't anywhere around. Shouldn't have taken that long to get out, stumbling with every move I made; clumsy like I've never been before. Yep, she was making me clumsy. Crazy was next.

Started walking down the corridor, up to the front door of Constance, where most girls had lunch in the stairwells. Well, a no-fattening yogurt wasn't exactly lunch, but for them it counted like that.

Another disappointment. They were all empty, except for the higher ones where Kati and other girls were laughing at the skinny white-pale junior that had just had the nerve to spoke to them.

So I went back to the school. Maybe she had gone to the dining hall, and was peacefully eating or in the order line, where I could easily do a charming-non-frightening introduction. But when I entered the room I had the same view I had in the hallway: too many people in a very small room. Tried to find a bright and shiny blond hair between the crowds, but every time I did the face that they belonged to wasn't the right one.

- _Nate?_ – An accusing voice asked in my back.

Had the slight hope it would be hers, but how the hell would she know my name? Besides, that sweet and caring laugh I had heard before couldn't evolve into this French-accent voice.

And then I remember. Hesitated for some seconds, unwilling to turn around and face her. But in response she passed me, just to turn around and face me.

Had her brown hair tied up in a perfect high ponytail and her hockey uniform, and was holding a tray that got only a non-fattening yogurt (what a shocker) and a diet coke in it.

- _Hi Blair_ - I said with the best faked smile you would ever see (got practice on those ones those days)

- _Thought you had calculus class in the next period. Weren't you going to stay there with the guys? … Anyways, can't have lunch with you today, gonna have a meeting for this Friday's Vegas Party. You had already picked up your clothes from Barneys, right?_ –

- _Huh?_ –

- _The blue taffeta tuxedo with white stripes in it that we talked about! Hello? What's going on with you, Nate? We are still going to this Friday's party, you know_ –

A statement, as always. Would love it to be a question, at least for once, but with Blair there were no decisions made together, like a real couple, just orders, made by her, obviously. I know: what kind of relationship was this? I wondered the same thing all the time.

Blair and I used to be happy, some time ago, but the constant reproach from her, because of everything I did or thought, was exhausting.

After the hell-like summer I had had, the last thing I wanted to do was go to that kind of party, where everyone would point at me gossiping about what did or didn't happened and what was happening at the moment.

But well, what would I expected after being hospitalized and in rehab, all in the period of two months? After those experiences, my so-called friends vanished on the blink of an eye, and the only one I had left was Blair… and well, the always desperate juniors, that only cared about the money I had in my bank account.

Didn't even want to consider the idea of joining that intent-of-charity party, but didn't feel like arguing with Blair either, already knowing how that would end, so I nodded reluctantly and flashed another perfect fake smile to her.

- _Perfect!_ – She said and grinned widely, before she turned around, heading to her lunch table.

Free again I continued to search for my mystery girl, but in the presence of Blair in the room I wouldn't be able to even approach her, and even less flirt. So I headed outside, sit on a bench in the yard and lit a soft-flavoured camel, my favourites. The rehab doctor wouldn't approve it, but what the hell!

With the sweet flavour of a new cigarette in my mouth and the peace the school-yard had in lunch period I started to fall asleep again. The smoke clouded my eyes, and kindda reminded me of my addict days… Well, at least the moments I remembered of when I was high.

The bell rang, and the yard started to fill up with students, that rushed to get to their next class. The last period, finally! Put down the cig and taking my things I stood up.

As I turned around, I faced her. She had a hockey uniform, just as Blair's, but it looked different on her, better. She was a little bit taller, got longer and slimmer legs that looked great with the mini skirt of the gym uniform. Her golden hair was loose, playing with the wind, and shinnying even more than it did in the classroom.

This new setting let me see her in a better way. She wasn't only warm and genuine, but was insanely hot! Not in an obvious kindda way, but pretty as hell.

Got her hockey stick in one hand and a small white handbag in the other. Walked peacefully, again, surrounded by people. That meant she was sociable, right?

But if she was all that, how did I hadn't notice her in like, ever? Had had a girlfriend for years, but not because of that I had been blind. This entire im-not-available thing made me even more anxious to know her.

She entered to the field, and I fought with the temptation to ditch calculus, but what was the point anyways? If I went to class I could bump into her later in school and make it look like an accident.

Ok, inventing situations to talk to her. Had to admit I was officially insane.

* * *

Hi back, anxious kittens! Got news from our favourite upper east-sidders, and no, you aren't one of them.

**S****ightings:**

**N**, back to one of his old addictions, between periods, and checking out the hockey team uniforms. Wonder what **B** would think about that. And the new preppy girl that's driving N insane (and probably you too) was seen in Barneys buying a tight white DK dress. Don't know her yet, but can say this girl has got good taste in clothes, for sure!

xoxo

gg


End file.
